


Playing with Sanity

by perseloucy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Killing, M/M, Mention of blood, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28275501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perseloucy/pseuds/perseloucy
Summary: He’s a demon.[SOON.]
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Kudos: 15





	Playing with Sanity

They met when Donghyuck was still curious why the sky turns blue and goes pitch black at night, when red is just a color and symbolizes love, that scraping knees and paper cuts were the things that hurt the most. 

The first time he lays his eyes at the man who turned his world around, turning it into a morbid, gore, gruesome, and possibly psychopathic world, all he can see is those breathtaking smiles, and soft looks in his eyes. 

Or maybe it’s those innocent dimples that show up whenever he smiles at Donghyuck like there’s no bloody knife hiding behind his back and the images of unimaginable death of someone he himself performed.

Donghyuck is a ray of sunshine, a flower in the field and Jaehyun is the acid rain that kills Donghyuck vibrants and the roots that supported his sanity. 

_“You wanted to kill him, so kill him,”_ His expression is dark and eyes flickering with evilness with his voice whispering against Donghyuck’s ears like a demon.

Maybe there’s no sanity to support in the first place and only a mere masking that covers the truth of his own persona. Jaehyun was the only inhumane person that pushes him more over the edge that drives him to his own insanity and he willingly, blindly agreed to enter a new world that introduces him to something agonizingly pleasant sight of blood and writhing people. 

_“What if I kill the demon instead?”_ Donghyuck wanted to see his reaction.

Jaehyun is a demon.

_“But darling, my demon already killed your angel and let your demon live.”_ His voice sent shivers down his spine as he struggled on Jaehyun’s hold.

_“There’s no way you could kill the person holding the last laugh.”_


End file.
